


Feelings compromised

by MERCJACKSON



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Boys In Love, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERCJACKSON/pseuds/MERCJACKSON
Summary: “Did you write this?”Locus, for the second time today, is yanked from his thoughts by an intruding voice.  Looking up he quickly recognizes Franklin Delano Donut, an eccentric boy who tries to befriend everyone, also a sucker for gossip.He’s holding out a note written on familiar paper, which Locus cautiously grabs, reading over it.I can’t get you out of my head. I have so much to say to you,but I’m too embarrassed to meet you in person.Below I’ve written my number, If you’re interested.xxx-xxx-xxxx.- 24110That is definitely his number, and definitely a mimicry of his number. Ah. He’s going to kill Siris. He’s going to pummel him into the ground with no mercy and release a wrath he didn’t even know he had.





	Feelings compromised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie/gifts).



> HI! This was a gift to my good friend Charlie, who recently had his birthday! Sorry it's kind of out of character and rushed! Thank you to Nick (@ lieutenantmatthews ) who went back and fixed things for me! Any spelling errors / mistakes belong to me. Hope you enjoy!

Stop staring. It’s creepy.” Siris scolds, slapping the back of his hand against Locus’s shoulder. 

 

Locus turns to his friend, a frown set on his lips. “I wasn’t  _ staring. _ That makes it sound creepy and stalkerish. I was… admiring,” he corrects, shifting his hand side to side in an ‘eh’ method. He turns back towards the eye of his affection

 

“Whatever you say, Romeo,” Siris scoffs, looking over the taller man's shoulder to catch a glimpse. “You’re still crushing on him, Sam? It’s been months.” There’s no disdain to his voice; he always  _ was  _ one of his more supportive friends. “Go talk to him.” He quickly ushers, gaining a giddy hop to hop step. 

 

“No… thank you,” Locus mumbles, “also, don’t call me Sam.” His voice isn’t as stern as it usually is when he corrects Siris and Felix on his name, his thoughts distracted by the boy just across from them, who’s shoving things into his locker haphazardly. 

 

Michael J. Caboose, known mostly just as Caboose, has been Locus’s crush for about six long, painful months. Which is rare for Locus. The last time he had a crush that lasted more than a month was… Siris, who is currently edging him on to talk to Caboose. 

“What’s the worst that could happen? It’s Caboose, Lo. He’s like a big teddy bear, he won’t make fun of you. Rejection is the worst possible ending,” Siris promises, placing a comforting hand on his stiff back. 

 

“Well, I won’t hit the ‘worst possible ending’ if I don’t confess anything. Stunning,” he spits out sarcastically, though there’s no real malice as he shoots a small smile to the smaller boy. 

 

“Wow. Imagine,” Siris faux-gasps, before turning Locus around. 

 

“What are you doing?” he asks, but makes no move to stop Siris, throwing a look over his shoulder. 

 

“Hm? I just need to use your notepad. The green one… and a pen,” he responds, making an ‘aha’ noise when he finds said items, pulling them from the backpack. 

 

Locus turns back around, raising a brow as Siris quickly jots something down out of sight, rips the page off and hands the pad and pen back to Locus. 

 

“I gotta go to class, see you at lunch,” Siris hums, knocking the back of his fist to Locus’s shoulder in an affectionate manner.

 

“Right. See you at lunch,” Locus agrees, suspiciously.

                                                                                                                                        ---------------

“Did you write this?”

Locus, for the second time today, is yanked from his thoughts by an intruding voice.  Looking up he quickly recognizes Franklin Delano Donut, an eccentric boy who tries to befriend everyone, also a sucker for gossip. 

He’s holding out a note written on familiar paper, which Locus cautiously grabs, reading over it. 

                                                                   I can’t get you out of my head. I have so much to say to you,

                                                                        but I’m too embarrassed to meet you in person.

                                                                     Below I’ve written my number, If you’re interested.

                                                                                                   xxx-xxx-xxxx. 

                                                                                                        - 24110 

That is definitely his number, and definitely a mimicry of his number. Ah. He’s going to kill Siris. He’s going to pummel him into the ground with no mercy and release a wrath he didn’t even know he had. 

“Hello?” Oh right. Donut. 

“Uh.” He thinks, nervously tugging the end of his hair. “It  _ is _ my number, yes. But I didn’t write it. My friend did.” he tries to explain, feeling the anxiety well up in him. Donut isn’t a malicious person, so Locus knows he would never make fun of his crush, but Donut also has a  _ big mouth  _ and his friends would surely bully him about this. 

Donut lets out a giddy sound, taking a seat across from Locus. “Let’s talk.” He steepled his fingers together mischievously.  “Do you have a crush on Caboose?” he asks, leaning forward. 

“Um..” he quickly deflects, “how'd you get the note?” He leans back. 

“Caboose gave it to me to read. We’re best friends. Now answer the question,” He obviously isn’t going to back off, and Locus doesn’t think Siris is coming any time soon to get him out of this mess. He tugs on his hair again. 

“I have… feelings, for Michael,” he keeps it vague, eyes darting around the cafeteria. “Did you tell any of your friends about that note?” 

“Oh, no, none of them are the romantic type. They wouldn’t understand!” Donut chuckles, getting back on subject “Why did your friend send a note on your behalf?”

“Because he’s  _ pushy.” And dead after this _ , Locus fails to add. “Can you… leave?” 

“Not yet. Why don’t you talk to him yourself?” Donut asks, reaching over to steal a fry, popping it in his mouth.

“Because it’s… embarrassing?” It comes out more as a question. He isn’t sure why he doesn’t talk to Caboose himself, maybe it’s the anxiety of confrontation, or the fear of rejection. Whatever it is, it constantly keeps him drawn away from the boy he’s so drawn to.  

“Ah…” Donut hums, stealing another fry before turning around, “Caboose come here!” he yells, ignoring the ‘What?!’ Locus lets out in a panic. “Sorry big boy, it’s for the best. I promise.” 

Before he can scold the dyed-blond, or bolt, Caboose makes his way to the table, a large smile on his face as he waves to the two, “Hi Captain Sugarplum! Hi Sammy!” He greets, taking a seat next to Locus. 

“H… Hi, Mikey,” Locus greets back, looking down, tugging at his hair. 

Locus is  _ not _ a shy man, nor is he a nervous one. He is calm, quiet and composed, but  _ no one _ could get him to stuter. No one except Caboose, apparently. All smiles and happiness. He wants to die. 

“Me and Locus here were just talking about the note you received. He’s  _ very _ perceptive.” Donut starts off, giving Locus a devious smile. A  _ knowing  _ smile. Locu  _ really  _ wants to die. 

“Oh! Yes!” Caboose beams, “my secret admiral.” 

“Admirer, honey,” Donut corrects easily, but not rudely, just encouragingly. 

“Yes. Admirer,” he repeats happily, “I’ve never gotten one before! I’m going to put it in under my bed in my box. That’s where all my special things go. Don’t tell anyone.” 

“My lips are sealed,” Locus promises, loosing the grip on his hair. “I, um… I’m glad you appreciate the note… do you know who sent it?” he asks, nervously, eyes darting back to the note. 

Caboose shakes his head, “No. That’s why I showed it to Major Cinnamon buns! He’s really good at reading handwriting. Did you figure it out?” He turns his attention back to Donut, who’s been eyeing Locus up and down. 

“Nope. It’s just too hard to decipher! The villainy! Anywho, I think I see Doc over there at hunk o’clock. I’ll see you two cats later.” He moves to get up, giving Caboose a kiss on the cheek that Caboose quickly returns. 

Locus looks up at Donut, shaking his head, giving him a look that reads ‘If you leave me alone, I’ll lose it.’ Donut happily ignores the look, waving goodbye as he walks away. 

They sit in silence for a couple moments, Locus shoving food in his mouth to avoid talking and Caboose staring at his lap, most likely zoning out. He swallows his food, looking towards Caboose. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asks, putting his fork down. 

“Sarge is helping me make a new robot! We got all the metal for it, and the wiring, and Church is going to help me code it to learn! I’m going to teach it to shake and to fetch! I’ve already decided to name him Freckles!” Caboose’s hands flap excitedly as he begins listing off the capabilities his… robot dog (?) would have, and how Sarge had helped him find a big enough processor for self teaching.  “You can come see him! If you want to… come to my house today?” Caboose offers, hands still flapping with joy. 

Locus feels his cheeks heat up, glancing to the side before looking back at Caboose. “I would… love to,” he accepts the invitation, ignoring the way his heart clenches and his stomach twists. 

“Great! You can get a ride with me! I have to go now! I eat lunch with Church and Tucker. I will see you after school,” he shoots another smile, grabbing the note and tucking it into his pocket, making his way to the other end of the cafeteria. 

“How’d it go?” 

Locus quickly looks to his side, seeing Siris standing there with Sharkface and Temple, a nervous smile on his lips.

“It went fine. I hope you know I’m going to kill you,” it was an empty threat. Even though he hated the fact Siris went behind his back and did this, there came some good out of it. 

“Noted.” 

 

\---------------

 

Once school ends, Locus meets up with Caboose, his brother and his brother’s boyfriend. 

Locus had only met Caboose’s twin a couple times, and each time under wild, mistaken identity circumstances, but he enjoys the others company well enough, and Erza isn’t half bad. 

The ride to their house is mostly silent on his end, opting to listen to the others talk about what they did in school and their assignments. Caboose and Erza are discussing whether or not it’s possible to transport an AI into a suit of armor without bugs while Mikey excitedly talks on the phone, most likely to his friend Vera. 

Once they get to the house, Caboose instantly drags him to the messy garage, where metal parts and tools are thrown around, almost haphazardly. 

“Sit down!” He pushes Locus into a chair that sits in front of one of the work tables, taking a seat next to him. “The body is made mostly of titanium! Sarge got it for me!” He explains, moving some of the smaller pieces around to show Locus, giving him a pair of work gloves, along with an extra welding mask, and shutting the garage door. 

The next couple of hours are spent with them working on ‘Freckles’, Caboose’s excitement growing once he finds out Locus is more than adept at machinery. By the time night hits, Caboose decides to call it quits, happy with the progress.

Once the tools and project are put away, they head into Caboose’s bedroom, where Caboose quickly tells Locus to turn around so he can put the note away. 

“I like your room,” he compliments, back still turned. 

The room is… fairly neat, actually. The bed is a bit askew, and there are a couple books thrown around haphazardly, but the rest of it is nearly perfect; everything has a designated place, and Caboose keeps it like that. 

“Thank you! It’s a very good room. You can’t have it, though,” he jokes, taking a seat on his bed, patting the space next to him. Locus obliges, sitting down and folding his hands in his laps, resisting the urge to pull at his hair.  

“Are you going to… text the number on the note?” He inquires, twiddling his fingers nervously. 

“No. I don’t think so,” Caboose responds easily, his smile suddenly disappearing, “they probably made a mistake anyways. The more I would message them the more they’d realize I’m stupid… it’s best like this anyways.” The sudden tone switch breaks Locus’s heart. He grasps the bigger boy’s shoulders, angling him so they can talk face to face. 

“You’re not stupid, Michael. You’re creative and smart. You have a unique outlook on things, and have a unique way of saying things, but that doesn’t make you  _ stupid _ . I don’t know many boys who can build an advanced bot from scratch, and if I did, I’m sure no one would think they were anything less than incredibly smart,” Locus comforts, his words staying genuine, flashing a small, rare smile.

“You really think I’m smart?”  Caboose asks, almost nervously. 

“Absolutely,”  Locus replies, genuinely. 

Caboose smiles, wiping his eyes of the nonexistent tears. “I don’t know why everyone calls you scary. You’re not scary. You’re cute and sweet… like a puppy!”  

“Thank you,” Locus snorts, feeling the butterflies fill his stomach once more. “I… have a confession.” 

Caboose frowns again, tilting his head. “What is it?” 

“The note… it’s…” he huffs out, reaching to pull at his hair, “it’s my note. Well, it’s a note my friend wrote, for me. But it’s my number. My feelings,” he explains, feeling his chest constrict, waiting for the rejection.

It never comes. 

Instead, Caboose throws himself at Locus, kissing him with earnest. It’s kind of gross, a bit wet, and kind of painful when their teeth bump together, but it’s nice in its own way. It’s  _ special _ . When Caboose pulls away, he wipes his mouth, shooting a beaming smile.

“I’m happy it’s you,” he breathes out, chest heaving. “I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.” 

Locus sits there, stunned, for a moment, before letting out a relieved sigh. “You have no idea how…  _ glad  _ that makes me.”

“There’s just one more thing,” Caboose hums as Locus raises a brow. 

“And what’s that?” 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Locus lets out a laugh, a cheerful one, as he brings Caboose forward, knocking their foreheads together. 

“Nothing would make me happier.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! The ending is kind of abrupt, oof. Anyways! Kudos and comments are appreciated. My blog is stassney.


End file.
